


Friday dates

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Castiel, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in charge of maintenance in a big firm. He likes his job, sure, he's not one of the big guys in the company, but he's happy. And he meets Cas. Cas, one of the big guys, who smiles a lot, falls asleep in the staff room and shares left-overs with him on Friday nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday dates

**Author's Note:**

> from a list of prompts I got on tumblr.
> 
> It was supposed to be epic, Cas as a CEO, and Dean falling for him not knowing who he truly was. Balthazar was supposed to be harsh, and mean, and after lots of drama, a happen ending.
> 
> Unfortunately I am rubbish at drama (the prompt was asking for an assassination attempt, I can't even write someone getting a paper cut properly !) and Balthazar is too adorable for me to mess with him too much.
> 
> So yeah, there it is, I'm very glad I told you beforehand it wasn't going to be what you wanted. Thank you for telling me not to worry.

Dean doesn't hate his job. 

Far from it, actually. It makes him feel good, being able to use his hands, making things better. He likes being there early (even if he hates the waking up part with passion), he likes to chat with the security guy who always ofer him coffee. He knows the cleaning team, and he sometimes chat with the guy who's in charge of the vending machines. 

The big guys aren't there, it's way too early for them, and Dean likes it that way. They're part of another team, it seems. Dean, and the others, they take care of the place, making it nice, safe and secure for them to work, and make billions. He wonders, sometimes, who Novak and Milton are, and if they are even awake, yet. He picks another donut from the plate in the staff room someone left for them, and he goes on with his list of duties for the day. 

Soon, it'll be 9, and people will start to arrive. He needs to be done by then.

The big guys don't really talk to him, except those who have to work directly with him. Victor, the one he is supposed to report to, is actually a very nice guy, way too busy to join him for lunch, or a few beers after work, but it's always nice to stop in his office to chat a little.

 

And, of course, there is Blue eyes. 

 

Dean doesn't know the guy, he isn't sure the guy is aware of his presence, most of the time. He must be one of the big things, but his clothes aren't right, far from it, and he doesn't strike him as the type. Hair a mess, smiling to the cleaning lady in charge during week-ends, bringing treats for everyone when he's there on Sunday ? Dean is sure he saw him clean the fridge on the staff room one day, and that's enough not to put Blue eyes in the big guy category.

Maybe Blue eyes is some kind of intern. He looks too old for an intern, but it would explain these polite smiles and the way everyone seemed to love him.   
Or why he was fast asleep on one of the couches.

Dean isn't sure if he' supposed to wake him up, but it's Friday, and everyone left already. He was going to eat his dinner here, and then leave, and he doesn't really want to abandon this guy there.

And yeah, maybe it's finally his chance to know the guy's name.

 

"Excuse-me ? Sir ?" He tries to shake his shoulder, and the guy doesn't even move. He just blinks sleepily at him. "Sir ? Are you all right ?"

"I'm sorry." He looks a little surprised, but not mad. Today, he's wearing a suit, and maybe he is a big thing after all, but it's hard to see when he looks like an angry kitten. "I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I mean, I didn't want you to spend your week-end here." Dean smiles, and after a little shuffle settles down next to the guy. 

"Thank you Dean. That's very nice of you." Dean almost drops the lid of the box he used to pack the mountain of leftover Sammy left him. "I was just supposed to rest for a minute, but I guess I was tired, after all." Blue eyes smiles at him, and Dean almost swallows his tongue, because up close the guy is freaking gorgeous. "What time is it ?"

"It's close to eight. Everyone is gone." He sees the way the guy eyes up his pasta, and he laughs softly. "You.. want some ?" He laughs a little louder when Blue eyes apologizes and tries to escape, and he just fishes another fork inside his bag. "Dig in, dude. My little brother decided he wanted to make his own pasta, and left me with most of it to finish. You're actually helping me here."

 

Dean likes his job, he does, and for a whole week, he smiles when he enters that stupid staff room, with these stupid black couches and these stupid coffee tables, because Cas snort when he laughs too hard, and he loves to hear about the prank war between him and Sam, and he huffs and rolls his eyes when he says "of course I know your name. Everyone knows Dean."

The next Friday, he packs enough food to feed an army, and he feels those stupid butterflies when he sees a sleeping form on the couch.

 

Cas is nice. Really nice. He knows everyone, too, but he is almost shy about it, and he really doesn't want people to know he's still here, working.

"These people have a life to go back to. This company shouldn't be their everything." Dean smiles at that, because it's sweet, Cas looks like a boy, with nutella still clinging on his chin. "I don't mind staying late, if it means they can go to their families."

"What about you ? No family to go back to ?" The grimace he gets as answer his truly hilarious.

"If you knew my family, Dean, you would understand why I spend most of my time at work." Cas' smile turns a little melancholic. "I have someone. I think. But I'm not sure he's that happy with me, either." Dean muches of his wonderful banana-nutella sandwich because there's too much in his for him to digest. Finally he says :

"Why ? You're like, the coolest guy I know." Cas laughs at that a surprised sound, it's genuine and so freaking sweet, and Dean is a little disgusted at himself because if that other guy isn't intelligent enough to realise how amazing Cas is, he's certainly not going to help.

"I'm afraid you're the only one who thinks honey farming and recipes involving nutella are cool, Dean." He drinks a little from his cup, and maybe it's the light, but Dean thinks he's blushing. "But thank you. I mean it."

"You help with the charity in this building. All of them. I know, because they all think you're an angel or something." Castiel hides behind his napkin, so Dean goes on. "You always bring breakfast for the cleaning team, and everyone who works early. You like to go camping in the wild, and you even know how to milk a cow, Cas !" 

It takes him a little to see Cas is actually laughing and Dean laughs even harder when he starts to snort. 

Fridays are his favorites.

 

He's trying to understand why the hell the lamps aren't working properly, when he spots Cas in one of the big meeting rooms. It's Sunday, and not even Cas is usually still working on Sundays.

Bringing him coffee seems like a good idea.

Castiel smiles, but it's weak, and his eyes are so red he wants to drag him out of there, and wrap him up in bed. If possible, his bed.

"There's a small crisis we had to take care of. Most of us stayed up during the night, and I still have to..." The door bangs open, and a tall blond man walks slowly, eyeing them the whole time. Dean frowns, because while he agrees it's a little odd for him to be there, he isn't touching Cas, or being anything but professional. 

"I see you're in good company, as usual, Cassie." The guy grabs what must be his jacket and his fancy bag, and he leaves with a look fool of venom.

"Who was that ?" Dean asks with a little laugh, but he stops when he sees the way Cas is still fixing the door. "Cas, who was that ? A douche you're working with ? Is he giving you a hard time ?"

Cas drinks his coffee in gentle sips, and he looks so exhausted Dean doesn't push. 

Or he decides to push on what's really important. He uses his big brother's tone, the one he uses on Sammy when he's sick, or on Charlie when she's too exhauted to understand she needs to stop playing and go to sleep.

Cas doesn't say a word, he just mumble something about walking to work, and so Dean guides him to the Impala, and he calls Bobby to tell him to send Ash to take care of those stupid lights. He has an emergency.

 

Castiel is like baby Sammy used to be, trusting him to take care of him when he walks with his eyes almost closed. Dean helps him out of his jacket and puts his bag on the couch, then brings him to the bathroom. He leaves sweats, boxers and a old shirt, just clean and still smelling like mint folded on the toilet seat, and he smiles when Cas finally seems to get he has to shower.

Castiel sleeps in his bed, and it makes him feel something.

Damn.

 

He's in love.

 

Or something.

 

Damn.

 

Cas is his bed had been a surprise, a good one, the kind of thing he could get used to. Kind of the way he looked in his kitchen, eating the eggs on toast Dean had made for him, eyes still sleepy. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to..."

"I don't mind." Dean doesn't want to hear about how weird this is. How they are friends, even more than friends when they're sitting together, but how it stops when they pass the doors of that huge building. No he doesn't. Maybe it had been a calcuated risk, seeing if whatever they were could exist somewhere else.

"Still... I'm very sorry I ruined your Sunday..."

"Cas, I was fixing the spots in a corridor when I saw you. I'd rather be here, trust me." 

Kevin, on the other side of the road, is listening to something with too much bajo and violins for Dean's taste, and it sounds like the whole Tran family is having a barbecue. He wonders how it all looks through Cas' eyes. The old kitchen where Mary used to bake him apple pie, the garden, the little houses close by. Cas lives in a big appartment in the city, that much Dean remembers, and he never lived with his family for too long.

"Who was the douche, by the way ?" Castiel smiles and shakes his head. "What ? Are you going to say he's actually not a douche ?"

"He's the one I thought I had."

Dean remembers the angry eyes, and the words. He remembers the tension in the room. He tries to feel guilty for it, he tries to.

He's too busy with hope.

 

Cas likes Sam's homemade lasagna, but he loves Dean's burger more.

Cas likes old French movies, but he loves Hot Fuzz, so much he orders his very own copy on his phone.

Cas has a past with elegant French men, but Dean kisses him when they're both standing in the garden, and it just feels right.

 

Dean likes his job. 

People often assume he's dumb, because he likes to work with his hands, and he didn't bother with college for too long, and today, he thinks these people might be right.

 

It takes him three weeks to understand who Cas is. Really is.

The first week everything is still fragile, and Dean isn't sure he's allowed to call, to text, to do much. They kiss, it's chaste, and Cas almost purrs against him. 

They watch TV, and they learn about each other. Cas is afraid, he doesn't want to find himself trapped like he was with Balthazar. He asks Dean is it's okay for them to go slow, and Dean can see the fear, and the tension in his shoulders.

They sleep together, and it feels like starting fresh, it's like a sleepover, except Cas' kisses grow bolder, and it's dizzying and perfect.

Yeah, the first week, Dean has to pinch himself to believe Cas is his.

 

The second week, it's a little rocky, but not the bad kind. Cas meets Sam, and they get their geek on together while Dean makes enough food for them both, and for their Friday date. He's very fond of those. 

He meets Gabriel, who's an hilarious fucker, and who seems pretty happy to see Balthazar out of the picture. They go to a pub, and they eat greasy baskets of fries and fish drenched with tartar sauce. Gabriel's speech when Cas goes to the bathroom is a mix of "I'll kill you if he ever cries" and "he looks happier than ever, keep him forever do you hear me ?". They drink too much beer, and Cas holds his head with cold hands when he throws up. It could ruin things between them, except it doesn't. 

Cas takes a day off and plays nurse, bringing him water and food, watching TV next to him in silence. Dean watches him, he watches the long eyelashes and the lines at the corner of his eyes. He watches this man, and he wonders if it's too early to blurt the big L. 

It's the second week, and he sleeps on Cas' lap. When he wakes up, he asks him if maybe they could do this more often, if maybe... Cas kisses his forehead.

 

The third week is work, lots of work for them all, but it's Cas moving some of his stuff in Dean's house, too. It's them eating ice cream together and Cas crying in front of a movie, so hard Dean has to hold him until he feels better. It's Bobby's talking to Cas on the phone, and telling Dean he did right, this time. It's Dean keeping Cas' hand in his own when they walk past Lisa, and introducing him as his boyfriend.

It's Cas' hand under his shirt when they're almost asleep, and sleepy kisses turning into more, into a rush of blankets and clothes, and want, hot, want. It's Cas stopping him for a few heartbeats, and Dean kissing his jaw, his shoulders, the nape of his neck, everything until, finally, they move. It's their hands, fingers crushed together, and Dean's teeth on Cas' ear. It's the sound Cas makes when Dean's pull out and takes him into his mouth. It's the broken words whispered in his neck, Cas's hand on him, making him blind.

He tells Cas he loves him when they're resting together, and he wonders if all that tenderness, all that love was there in the blue eyes before, of if the words finally made them free.

 

Balthazar finds him in the bathroom. He's washing his hands, when he notices the douchebag next to him. He knows it isn't wise of him to antagonize one of the big guys, especially one with his pride wounded. He knows while he isn't the main reason for their break-up, the dates, and the laughs certainly didn't help. And he still can't find in himself to be sorry. The guy didn't know how to make Cas happy. He didn't understand what a wonder Cas was. His loss.

"I guess things are looking bright to you now." His accent, his clean and well-tailored clothes. The guy screams money, and charm. Dean still has grease under his nails.

"I guess so." He doesn't want to make it look like an escape, but he realizes he needs to get out of here. He's not on his territory, and no matter what, this contact is too important to Bobby for him to fuck up.

"I guess banging the boss is the best way for people like you to make it, uh ?" Dean's eyes shoot up to the mirror, and the grey is pining him. "Let me get this clear between us, boy. We're going to get along great, mostly because Castiel is too infatuated with you to realize what you are." Dean will deny it to his dying day, but the grey eyes are pining him right where he is, and he can't even move. His hands are dripping on the floor, and he just listens. "We're going to pretend to be friends, and I will watch you, Dean. And one day, you'll make a mistake. That's what people like you do. You'll try to tell him you don't need a prenup. You'll invent a story about your dying mother. I know what you want from him, and you won't get it, Dean."

"Cas ? Castiel Novak ?" That's the only thing he can say, because come on, it's too fucking cliché, and he's nt in a Harlequin damn it. How is it possible. 

"Please spare me the act. Cassie told me, how accepting you are, how his title isn't a problem between the two of you." Balthazar's breath smells like tea, and he  
speaks so close Dean can feel it on his skin. "You broke us up, you lured him into your little fantasy, but as loong as he's happy, as long as you keep him happy, I won't do anything." Dean feels something on his hands, and he sees a handful of paper towels on them. Balthazar is leaving, and he can feel his pulse at his temple. 

"I'll wait for you to make a mistake, Dean. Vultures like you always do."

 

He doesn't really think, and that's probably his mistake. Sam always told him it was his weakness, jumping into action, and not taking time to properly analyze a situation. It got him in trouble at school, with dad, with Lisa. With Cas.

Cas, Castiel Novak's office is upstairs, and he has to wait until he's given the authorization to take the elevator to that floor. He knows about Cas' assistant, Alfie, who isn't the teenager he was picturing, but a shy young man who smiles at him and tells him mister Novak is expecting him.

It's like a dream, really.

Castiel is sitting at a desk. It isn't huge, it's a little imposing maybe. Castiel is drinking tea, and he's wearing glasses Dean never saw before, unlike the one staying on his bedside table. It's completely crazy, he's almost living with the man and...

"Dean ? Is everything all right ?" There's a cup waiting for him, coffee, and a plate with a few of these chocolate biscuits he likes so much. But it's nothing like when Cas fetches him a snack when he's working, it's nothing like the easy life they have together.

"You're Castiel Novak." He blurts it, and realizes what a fool he's going to make of himself, because Cas doesn't even flinch, he doesn't seem the slightest bit guilty. He smiles, his goofy little smile reserved just for him, and Gabriel sometimes, but mostly him. 

"Well, yes I am. Why ? Is that a problem ?" He loses his smile, and Dean can't help but notice how sad he looks suddenly. How dejected, and hurt. 

"It's been what ? Two months ? Three ? You didn't think it was time to tell me ?"

"Tell you what ?" Cas puts his glasses down, and he puts his fingers to his eyes, as if to clear his thoughts. 

"Tell me you're my fucking boss, for starters ?" Dean doesn't like to shout, he really doesn't like it. It reminds him of his dad, and the way he would terrorize the whole house when he was unhappy. But he can't stop, he can feel it, he can't help himself. "Tell me you make billions in a day, when the rest of us actually have to work ! You lied to me, you fucking lied to me and..."

"I never lied to you, Dean." Cas', no Castiel's voice is a little broken, and his eyes are fixing a point on his desk. Dean wonders his fat tears are rolling on his cheeks, like the first time he saw him cry. 

"Your name. I asked for your fucking name."

"I thought it was just you being polite. Not assuming to know who I was." Cas' hides his face behind his hand, and he waits. Dean doesn't understand, he doesn't get why it makes him so mad, but it does.

"Fuck you." 

 

He gets a texts from a number he does't know. Alfie asks if it's all right for him to retrieve Mr Novak's personnal effects from his house. He thinks about throwing his phone on the wall of the IT room he's working on. 

He calls Sammy instead.

 

They meet afterwork, in a little cafe, close to the campus. Sam is wrapped into a hoodie, and he's waiting with a steaming cup of coffee on the other side of the table.

"It's Cas." he says. He doesn't ask, because he doesn't need to. Dean is half pissed half relieved, and he burns his lips before answering.

"He's Castiel Novak." Sammy frowns so he adds. "Castiel Novak. The billionaire. The guy richer than us all, who I am working for." Sam makes this little face, the one meaning "yeah, then ?" so Dean has to answer with the one meaning "really ? you are gonna make me say it ?" and it ends with bitch face number three. "I didn't know who he was ! He lied to me !"

"What do you mean you didn't know ?" Sam laughs, the asshole laughs. "You must be the only human being who doesn't know. He's been on the cover of Forbes, for God's sake, Dean. He's been talking at my school, and others. He's all over the internet, and you're telling me you didn't know you were dating him ?"

"Shut up."

"What did you do ?"

"I told you to shut up." It starts again. They talk without a word, they make face at each other until Dean burrows his face in his arms. "Okay, okay i'm a idiot who doesn't watch anything except E! and who should be shot for the way he yelled at his boyfriend. Happy ?"

"Not yet. What are you going to do ?"

 

He thanks Sammy, and promises to tell him how it goes.   
He stops at the store, and buys everything he needs for cheeseburgers, and that peanut butter ice cream Cas loves. He buys flowers, too.

He texts Cas when he parks the car. "Come home, so you can yell at me and I can crawl at your feet and say I'm sorry."

He smiles at his phone, it's a sad smile, he knows, because he's not sure this kind of stupid texts will make Cas smile anymore. Still, he grabs everything and goes to the kitchen.

 

It's almost nine when Cas opens the door and sees himself inside. He's holding a huge leather bag, an empty bag, certainly ready to pack his things and go. Dean studies him, and he watches Cas' face when he notices the flowers, and the table. He looks sad, so sad, and Dean hates himself for doing it, for putting this look of his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't want to interrupt, or..."

"Let me talk first, please ? Is it okay ?" He washes his hands, and dries them on the apron he's wearing. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so fucking sorry for the way I spoke to you today. It was unforgivable, but I hope you'll find in yourself to forgive me." He makes a little motion, and is relieved to see Cas sit at the table. "I'm going to make us burgers, if it's okay ?"

"Why...?" Castiel is like a little kid, a little lost, and Dean sits in front of him, holding his hand up for him to take, if he wants. 

"Because I need you to forgive me. And I want to make you feel better. Because I love you, even if I'm an asshole who yells at his boyfriend because he's too stupid to watch the news or make the link between Cas and Castiel, apparently." Cas huffs a little laugh, and slowly, carefully, his fingers graze Dean's palm. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

"I am too. I guess, I assumed you didn't want to mention my position, and I thought it was sweet of you, to pretend. It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry it has hurt you. it was never my intention to lie, I swear, I..."

"Did you get my text ?" Dean brings his fingers to his lips, and he smiles at the light pink on his boyfriend's cheek, and the tiny nod. "Tonight I am the one in the doghouse. You don't say anything, you don't apologize, but if you're feeling magnanimous, you can let me sleep next to you and not on the couch tonight."

Cas laughs, and it's like the knot in Dean's chest doesn't exist anymore. He cooks, and he explain about Balthazar. Cas drinks his beer, and sounds mortified. 

"I'm so sorry, Dean. He seems to believe you're after my money, even when I told him it wasn't the case. He's always been that protective, he was my brother's best friend, when we were kids, and I guess he's afraid..."

"He wants you to be happy, I'll give him that." Dean brings their plates to the table, and he smiles when Cas' legs tangle with his. "I should send him flowers, actually, for looking out for you."

"He's very fond of lilac. I'll give you his exact adress."

Cas isn't ready to be kissed just yet, Dean can see it and he hopes his eyes can convey how happy he is right now.

 

They talk in the dark, Dean's face tucked into Cas' neck. This morning feels like a lifetime ago, and everything feels new, and fresh, and fragile. Dean can't believe he almost lost this, all of this, just because of his stupidity.

"You thought we were breaking up ?" he asks, remembering the bag downstairs. "You were going to pack ?"

"It was scary..." Dean traces lines on Cas' shirt, and tries not to think too hard about how close it was. "I didn't think you were going to forgive me. And... I mean, 

I know I'm not exactly easy to be with."

"What do you mean ? You're perfect, I'm the impossible one." Dean smiles at the kiss he gets for it. It's just a peck, it's sweet, and it's exactly what he needs. 

"You probably have noticed how rusty my people skills are."

"They seem pretty fine to me."

 

In the morning, Cas follows him inside his morning shower, and Dean has to grab breakfast on the staff room, where Alfie appears a few minutes later, taking a big mug of earl grey and a few pastries upstairs. 

Dean works with Kevin, teaching him how to deal with his list of duties, how to prioritize and how to deal with emergencies. Soon, he'll have to do it on his own, and Dean likes the idea of having more time to work with Bobby. The day is long, he barely has time for a lunch break in between all the meetings and companies he has to see during the afternoon. Victor grabs him on his way home, and sits him down in his office to know if it's true Dean is retiring.

"I am not retiring, calm down. Bobby and I just think I need to focus more on our clients, and a little less on the operation part of the job. Kevin is learning, and he's good. He'll soon be out of school, and you're not going to realize I left."

"Wow. It's going to be weird, man. You're like, part of this company."

"Aww aren't you adorable." Victor flips him the bird, and he laughs. "You'll still see me during meetings, I'm the one dealing with the clients after all. But the kid has to learn."

"I'll miss you, Dean. We need to hang out, this is ridiculous."

They part, promising to call and to find time to see each other. Dean knows they won't, but it's nice to know he'll be missed.

 

When the elevator opens, and he sees Balthazar inside, he almost feels like taking the stairs. It must be obvious, since the blond man smiles.

"Don't be an idiot. Move, boy." He hates, hates, hates that nickname, but he's too tired to talk. On the back of his mind he notices expensive cologne, and he remembers the hours sweating trying to repair the ventilation. He still has grease under his nails, and he's wearing his favorite flannel, a little torn at the neckline. "Thank you for the flowers."

He sighs because seriously, why must the guy be ahead of him everytime. It's annoying, really, and it almost erase the visceral jealousy he feels by principle because the guy had Cas, and it stills burns a little.

"How do you know it's me ?"

"Oh don't worry. Cassie didn't sign your name, but it's obviously not his idea, he's too sweet for that."

"He is, isn't he."

Balthazar laughs. It's an amused sound, and Dean thinks he might be able to like the guy, if possible. 

"Remember what I said, boy. Keep him happy, and you're safe."

 

Dean likes his job, he does, so it feels weird leaving it to Kevin, and spending more time in the actual office, next to Bobby. He misses it, sometimes. The easy 

banter between people starting their days way too early. He misses the coffee and the friends he made. He misses his routine, and the silence. The first Friday, he 

almost prays for a thing, anything, that would require his presence. At six, he says goodbye to Bobby and leave, not wanting to go over and raise suspicions. Still, he feels robbed of something he didn't want to let go of just yet.

He's just out of the shower when he hears someone downstairs. He doesn't want to believe, he doesn't want to hope.   
He smiles like a little kid when he sees Cas putting down all their leftovers on the coffee table, with a bottle of his favorite beer, and pie. Cas bought pie.

The beer is a little too warm when he finally gets to drink it, but it's not unpleasant. They eat the pie first, and Cas tastes like sex and strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on tumblr Iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudos and nice comments are warm goey chocolate cake for the soul. 
> 
> Please remember to drink water and if it's late and you got school or work tomorrow, just bookmark this amazing fic you were going to read next and go to sleep, nerd. And don't forget breakfast tomorrow !


End file.
